Not Meant to be
by ThatKayGirl
Summary: This is a convo between Spirit, Maka and Soul. One shot, song shuffle and stuff like that. Song: Not Meant to Be by Theory of a Dead Man


_Not Meant to be_

_Theory Of A Dead Man_

**It's never enough to say I'm sorry**

**It's never enough to say I care**

**But I'm caught between what you**

**Wanted from me, and knowing**

**If I give that to ya**

**I might just disappear.**

"Maka...listen to your papa" Spirit tried to get her to stop.

"What?! Not only did you leave mama, you walked out on me! Your only daughter!"

"Maka...I know it's never enough to say I'm sorry...or I tried to hold it together. I know if I leave you alone like you want...I'll disappear."

**Nobody wins when everyone's losing**

**Oh, it's like**

**One step forward and two steps back**

**No matter what I do you're always mad**

**And I can't change your mind,**

"No one wins if you don't give him a shot Maka..." I said trying to help him out a bit. Every step he tries to take she always sends him two steps back. She's always bad, nothing he does ever changes her mind. I feel kinda bad for the guy.

**Oh, it's like**

**Trying to turn around on a one way street**

**I can't give you what you want**

**And it's killing me and I, I'm starting to see**

**Maybe we're not meant to be**

"Maka, I can't give you the family you want and it kills me. But you have to understand, your mother and me. We were just not meant to be..." He said as she looked back at him. Wanting to hear him out. At least I hope that's what she was planning.

**It's never enough to say I love you**

**No, it's never enough to say I try**

**It's hard to believe that's there's**

**No way out for you and me**

**And it seems to be,**

**The story of our life**

"I can say I love you over and over again...I can try my best to be the father you need. You just don't see to believe that I want to make you happy."

"There's no way to forgive you for what you did to mama...end of story!"

**Nobody wins when everyone's losing**

**It's like one step forward and two steps back**

**No matter what I do you're always mad**

**And I can't change your mind, oh**

No one here is going to win. Not with the steps she seems to keep kicking him back. No matter what he says to her...she wont stop being mad for wont second. Not even I can change her mind. NOthing will change how she feels about him.

**It's like trying to turn around on a**

**One way street. I can't give**

**You what you want and it's killing me**

**And I, I'm starting to see**

**That maybe we're not meant to be**

"No matter how many times you say you've changed papa. How many you've said you wont do it again. You always did! To hear how much you upset mama...how much you made her stay up and cry. It killed me papa...you don't get it! You and mama might not be meant to be but you could have stopped the pain!"

**There's still time to turn this around**

**Should we be building this up**

**Instead of tearing it down**

**But I keep thinking**

**Maybe it's too late.**

"Maka, maybe there's still time to be a family. Time to be happy, if you all work on it, instead of just Spirit! Stop tearing it down! Stop fighting him and just listen to him!" I said hoping I could break through to her.

**It's like one step forward**

**And two steps back,**

**No matter what I do**

**You're always mad**

**And I, can't change your mind, oh**

"Every step he tries to take for you; you make him take two steps back! It's not fair to him or to you. No matter what he does...you just can't accept that it might be better if your parents aren't together. " I said trying to make her see it. Her eyes widened as she listened. Her knees started to shake slightly.

**It's like tryin to turn around**

**On a one way street**

**I can't give you what you want**

**And it's killing me and I,**

**I finally see,**

**Baby that we're not meant to be**

"Him and mama together...is like turning around on a one way street...that's impossible for them to be together. I want them to be together and it kills me that they're not...but...I see...I finally see that they aren't meant to be...they can rasie me better if they aren't together..." She finally said looking at me with a small smile. Tears rolled down her face as she ran and hugged Spirit. He hugged her as he fought tears. Shaking my head I sighed.

"How uncool Maka..." I said and smiled.

**It's like one step forward,**

**And two steps back,**

**No matter what I do**

**You're always mad,**

**And I, Baby I'm sorry to see,**

**Maybe that we're not meant to be**

No more, one step forward and two steps back. She isn't always mad anymore. She finally learned that they weren't meant to be...but...they will always love her more than anything in the world.


End file.
